russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts Januiary 27
January 23, 2014 IBC-13 continues to give viewers a feel-good habit thru its quality programs. PGKNB Trio: Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jay Sonza and Randy David; PGKNB Girls: Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez and Dolly Anne Carvajal (PGKNB Girls) The battle of the network's morning show has begun as an answer to this, the country's third leading network will introduce the feel-good morning habit with Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, IBC-13's newest morning show that offers a mix of news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service. It will start on January 27, Filipino audience are good because IBC-13 will bring for good vibes and breakfast every morning. Hans Mortel; Joy Viado and Dang Cruz (nannies); Dr. Edwin Bien Considering that it’s being aired via IBC-13, the feedbacks have been tremendously good, it came to a same point when the two major networks have been threatened. And while the market already seemed crowded by other morning shows, we make sure that you have everything you need to know -- hot and fresh news, current issues, public service, sports, travel, lifestyle, health, fashion, fitness, beauty, schools, housekeeping, showbiz and entertainment. Atty. Batas Mauricio, Mariel Rodriguez, Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien (PGKNB Barkada) Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien host daily from Monday to Friday mornings from 5 a.m. to 8 a.m. Like the two other morning shows, our features and entertainment segments are presented ‘tele-serye’ like. Modesty aside, it’s been repeatedly said that (other showbiz portions of other networks pale in comparison with our wacky and zany and salaciously interesting way of dishing out the latest intrigues in the biz today. Proving that the Kapinoy network is more good about its mornings, and since Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? will air 5AM to 8AM from Monday to Friday, it will surely pitted against ABS-CBN's long-running morning show Umagang Kay Ganda and GMA's long-running Unang Hirit. With the intelligent discussion of the hottest headlines and presentation of the hardliner national news in the morning (Gising Na Balita) with Jay, Cathy and Randy, a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz on your favorite stars (Showbiz Ka Na Ba?) is presented hot by Dolly Anne, and weather forecast from PAGASA forecaster Alvin Pura (Weather Update) and reports live traffic situations from MMDA with Minette Panganiban in Traffic On The Road. Meanwhile, on-air legal counseling where Atty. Batas together tackles problems in the rule of law in Itanong Mo Ang Batas. Dr. Edwin delivers the health and medical tips and issues in Dr. Edwin Dok. Recipe of the day by easy to prepare meals as Mariel in Luto Ba Yan. Market prince watch Nanny Palengke with the nannies Dang Cruz for market watch and consumer’s guide, to set off your day’s schedule. Morning Moms with Cathy, Mariel and Dolly Anne, meanwhile, aims to focus on everyday lifestyle that housewives, homemakers, husbands, and kids. Live guest performances for the day from Kapinoy stars and your favorite artists. The triumvirate of Sonza, Mauricio and David were the trio was gained the morning show support from IBC management while the girls of Cathy, Mariel and Dolly Anne. A brainchild of IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is behind the flagship news programs on IBC-13 under Media ng Bayan include the station's high-rating primetime newscast Express Balita, the late-night newscast News Team 13 and the hourly news capsule IBC NewsBreak.